


Who could ever love you?

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Confrontation, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nightmares, Protective Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Ladybug felt her lip tremble, her bright bluebell orbs peering into his emerald cat-eyed ones, “Why, Chat?”He leaned closer with a grin, “Because who’d want to love a girl like you?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Who could ever love you?

“If you ever loved me, I want you to tell me why.” Ladybug whispered quietly, eyes watering.

Her gaze was locked on the picture in her hands, they were trembling in the night air.

Chat Noir took in a breath, staring at Ladybug with a frown. “I...I decided that I should move on, from you.”

Ladybug put her hand to her mouth, she felt like vomiting. “We’ve...been together- f-for years, Chat!”

The picture was crumbled in a red and black polka dotted hand, glaring with a new vigur in her eyes. “And you just go and make out with Lila Rossi like it's your new favorite hobby?!”

Chat Noir scoffed, “Like you care? You rejected me for years, Ladybug! Why should I be so sympathetic to what you think now.”

She shoved the picture to his chest, heart burning with hatred. Ladybug stared at her partner of five years with tears in her eyes. Shoving her fist harder to make her point known, “You don’t just get with a liar for no reason, Chat Noir.”

The blond grinned, “What if I love her?”

Ladybug let out a shaky breath, dropping the photo onto the metal beam holding them both up.

“Y-You can’t really mean that, right? S-She’s lied to you, Chat!”

“Oh, and you haven’t?” He bit back bitterly.

Ladybug flinched at his tone, “I love you, Chat. And I only ever lied when it wasn’t the right time.”

“Then consider my lie of loving you being revealed at the right time, bugaboo.” Chat Noir raised a hand to her face. Claws brushing past her miraculous that was held in her ears.

“You love her.” She responded dully, the confirmation sinking into her brain like a blade.

Chat Noir nodded, “Of course I do.”

Ladybug felt her lip tremble, her bright bluebell orbs peering into his emerald cat-eyed ones, “Why, Chat?”

He leaned closer with a grin, “Because who’d want to love a girl like you?”

**_____________**

Marinette sat up in a bolt of energy in her bed, the sun shining through the hatch in her room to signal it was morning. She put a hand to her mouth and sprinted down the stairs of her bed and down the stairs again to the restroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Her thoughts were racing and her heart was aching, Marinette wiped her mouth quickly and fixed herself up in the mirror.

She needed to see Adrien.

Sabine tried to catch her attention as she ran out of the bakery, but Marinette ignored both of her parents as her legs sprinted across the sidewalk to the school who’s been plaguing her dreams as of late.

Students and teachers alike look in her direction with curiosity or disgust, Marinette didn’t pay them any mind. Her feet caught each step quickly and Marinette made it to the classroom at a record speed.

Adrien was sitting at the front desk reading, doing one of his assignments he couldn’t finish because of their patrol that went late into the night. Marinette panted in her place at the door and Adrien took a few moments before he noticed she was there.

Concern filtered in his bright green eyes, Adrien stood up from his seat and walked over to her in a long stride. His tanned hands raised to her cheeks that had the stains of recent tears, Marinette guessed that's why everyone was looking at her oddly.

“Mari? Hey, Princess, love, calm down. It’s alright now, it was just a dream.”

Adrien took the frantic girl into his arms, resting them along her back to soothe her worries.

Marinette knew he could tell what was wrong, these types of dreams have been happening more frequently, so the boy knew to get to school early each day to comfort her for when they did happen.

The bluenette appreciated the sentiment, hugging the taller one back tightly. Sobs broke through her throat as she cried into his shirt, letting the sound bounce around the walls of the empty classroom.

Adrien ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead gently. “It’s alright, Princess. None of it was real.”

Marinette took in a breath, pulling her face back from his shoulder. Her eyeliner stained his white collared shirt and she gasped in an uneven breath. “O-Oh god, I’m s-sorry Adrien! I-I didn’t mean to ruin your shirt!”

The blonde smiled, “It’s alright. A white collared shirt means nothing if you feel better.”

Marinette gave him a watery smile and pulled on the ruined collar of his shirt, pulling him down to connect his lips with hers.

Adrien hummed happily, kissing back with love and total devotion. He poured his emotions into the kiss as Marinette raised her hands to his cheeks, closing her eyes and resting his forehead on hers.

Taking in another breath, one more steady this time, Marinette opened her eyes to stare at his soft ones. Adrien looked at her with heart eyes and it made her melt.

“A-Adrien?” She whispered.

He hummed, “Yes, Princess?”

Marinette hesitated, glancing at his shirt. “C-Can you tell me you love me?”

Adrien smiled, pulling her off her feet easily and lifted her in the air, twirling her around.

“I love you with all my heart, M’lady. Nothing would ever make me feel any different for you.” He responded honestly.

Marinette sobbed again, bringing his face back for another kiss.

“That’s all I’ve wanted to ever hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching a show of mine, idk, I just thought this was a sweet but angsty idea and I just went with it. 
> 
> It might seemed a bit rushed, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
